powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro Kaneki
Damien Quinn is , the Sixth Ranger of the ToQgers and the Railway Maintenance Crew Member of the Rainbow Line. He is also , the Gold Ranger of the Patrangers & , the Silver Ranger of the Lupinrangers. To avoid complications, the Ganglers know him simply as . He is a phantom thief who is also a member of the GSPO Japanese branch, and is an engineer of the Lupin Collection who can modify them for human use. As a hybrid of both the Lupinrangers and the Patrangers, Damien describes himself as the embodiment of the collective . Biography Early Life ToQger Lupinrangers VS Patrangers Powers and Abilities *'Imagination:' A child himself, Damien and the other ToQgers possess a strong Imagination that allow them to see the Ressha. *'Darkness Manipulation:' After being affected by Emperor of Darkness Z's darkness for too long, Damien was symbiotically connected to Z, gaining several portions of his powers. This trait was always active in low levels, as he emitted a dark aura in certain occasions. But once it was completed, the darkness can affect his form as well, though still retained his morality and mind. **'Darkness Eruption:' Damien can emit a shockwave of darkness that can destroy nearby enemy troops. **'Darkness Resistance:' Damien himself can resist even stronger darkness, even the ones induced by Z, which can potentially harm normal humans. Ranger Forms is ToQ 6gou's default form, accessed by scanning the Build ToQ Ressha across the Applichanger. In this form, ToQ 6gou wields the light guide stick-themed club as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Yudo Breaker Ressha *Build Ressha *Drill Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, ToQger Episodes 1-6, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider, ToQger Episodes 7-20, Galaxy Line SOS, ToQger Episodes 21-26, Farewell, Ticket! The Wasteland Super ToQ Battle!, ToQger Episodes 27-35, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger, ToQger Episodes 36-47, ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams, Ninninger vs. ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 28, 29 (archive footage), Zyuohger vs. Ninninger - Cho ToQ 6gou= is an enhanced version of ToQ 6gou, bathed in shining orange light, which Akira once accessed by scanning the Build Ressha (Cho ToQ Ver.) across the Applichanger. Cho ToQ 6gou is capable of performing a powerful slash attack with the Yudo Breaker, summoning a manifestation of the Build Ressha (Cho ToQ Ver.) against an opponent, which managed to overpower General Schwarz as well as mortally wounding Kaniros. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Yudo Breaker Mecha *Build Ressha (Cho ToQ Ver.) This form is exclusive to Farewell, Ticket! The Wasteland Super ToQ Battle!. - Hyper Mode= is Akira's power-up which he can access by scanning the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, across the Applichanger. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *Rainbow Pass *Daikaiten Cannon Mecha *Hyper Ressha Appearances: ToQger Episodes 27-28, 31-33, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger, ToQger Episodes 39-41, 43 }} - Darkness= ToQ 6gou of Darkness is the ranger form Damien assumes when Z's darkness corrupts his powers. In this form, Damien can even fight on par with Z Shin. He can also unleash the darkness as an all-direction attack. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass Appearances: ToQger Episodes 44-46 - Transfer Changes= are alternate forms assumed when ToQ 6gou swaps his Build Ressha for other ToQ Ressha and scanning them across the Applichanger. ToQ 6gou Red is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 6gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 1gou's Red Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 6gou uses the track-themed sword as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, ToQger Episodes 4, 5, 14, 15, 20, 47 - Blue= ToQ 6gou Blue is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 6gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2gou's Blue Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 6gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha Appearances: ToQger Episodes 1, 8, 26, 27, 44 - Yellow= ToQ 6gou Yellow is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 6gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 6gou uses the railway signal-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: ToQger Episodes 1, 7, 19, 26, 27, 44 - Green= ToQ 6gou Green is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 6gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 4gou's Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 6gou uses the as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, ToQger Episode 2, ToQger Vs. Gaim, ToQger Episodes 13, 27, 37 - Pink= ToQ 6gou Pink is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 6gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 5gou's Pink Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 6gou uses the railway bridge-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha Appearances: ToQger Vs. Gaim, ToQger Episodes 15, 26 }} }} - Patren X= Arsenal *X Changer *X Rod Sword (Rod Mode) *X Trains Mecha *X Changer **X Train Gold **X Train Silver *X Train Thunder *X Train Fire Attacks * Excellent X: Patren X shifts the lever three times to then form a large sharp X sigil surrounded by a spinning ring of crosses, then jabs the rod into the construct to fire it. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 6, 7, 9-24, Lupinranger VS Patranger en film, 26-28, 30-34, 36-38, 41-42, 44-45, 47, Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger - Lupin X= Arsenal *X Changer *X Rod Sword (Sword Mode) *X Trains Mecha *X Changer **X Train Silver **X Train Gold *X Train Fire *X Train Thunder *Cyclone Dial Fighter (loaned from Lupin Red) Attacks * : Lupin X slashes with the X Rod Sword in an x-energy pattern that rockets towards the opponent, leaving a prominent x-shaped image on the foe before exploding. *'Superior Shot': Lupin X readies his X Changer as the muzzle charges energy into a white bullet. It is then shot as a flaming white bullet that homes in on the foe. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 20-25, Lupinranger VS Patranger en film, Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 26-28, 30-32, 34-43, 45, 47-49, Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger - Super Lupin X= Super Lupin X Is Lupin X's powered up form via SirenStriker, which has to be fired by another member of the VS Sentai due to his lack of a VS Changer. Arsenal *''to be added'' Mecha *SirenStriker Attacks * Super Superior Strike: Lupin X holds the handles to charge and fire five golden steampunk-esque rockets. On some occasions, Noel will stay stationary while someone else fires the rockets. }} }} Appearances Category:Orange Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Human Category:Sixth Ranger